Mi Corazón Es Tuyo
by Ashley Yagami
Summary: Una divertida comedia romántica :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Corazón Es Tuyo**

 **Capitulo I**

"¡Quiero venganza!"

— ¡Winner is Athena!

Anuncio el árbitro y un estallido de gritos alentadores se escucho desde el estadio del torneo KOF, el equipo Psycho Soiders había pasado a la tercera ronda después de que Athena derroto a uno de sus contrincantes, su rival... Mignon Beart.

La maga se levanto del suelo de la plataforma después de escuchar el anuncio y los gritos de alegría se seguían oyendo ya que el equipo Psíquico era muy famoso por la comunidad.

Mignon se sentía humillada, tonta por haber perdido ante su rival, miles de sensaciones amargas como la bronca y el odio y deseos de muerte hacia Athena pasaban por la mente de la maga y lo único que quería era...

—Venganza -susurro la bruja con una sonrisa falsa mientras le daba la mano a su única rival "Athena"

Días después Mignon pensaba en las mejores opciones para vengarse de la idol y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue que ganarle en su propio terreno "La música" pero no seria tan fácil primero tenia que conseguir entrar a una banda famosa donde ella sea la cantante y todos la adoren, aunque ella se creía la mejor solista pop, la falta de talento era notable pero sus deseos de ser mas popular de Athena la segaban y fue así que mirando de casualidad el periódico, un anuncio gigante ocupaba toda una hoja que decía...

"El representante Ken Suzuki del famoso grupo de Rock "Moon Black" buscan a una nueva Solista URGENTE, las señoritas interesadas presentarse en la televisora Satella el día... para la prueba..."

Los ojos de Mignon brillaron y se sorprendió mucho al ver en la foto del grupo al guitarrista, quien era nada más y nada menos que el atractivo de Iori Yagami y sonrió esperanzada.

—Tal vez... el me ayudaría a entrar -dijo la pelo rosa releyendo el anuncio

El día de las audiciones llego, y miles de chicas se presentaron, muchas de ellas talentosas y mejores que la maga, pero ella no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente sin hacer trampas utilizando su magia para perjudicar a las demás, algunas niñas se quedaron sin voz a la hora de cantar y otras desafinaban asombrada mente ridiculizándolas y salían pavoridas del estudio y todo gracias a Mignon, se divertía mucho en hacerlo.

Al final solo dos quedaron en duda y eran Mignon y una rubia que llego tarde pero a tiempo para la prueba su nombre era Mary Blue, una de las mejores luchadoras de KOF y fanática del Rock, la maga canto nuevamente y los chicos de la banda no estaban del todo convencidos pero al escuchar la grandiosa voz de Mary los dejo mudos a todos, se le notaba que el rock lo llevaba en la sangre y les gusto a todos, menos a Mignon que pidió hablar a solas con el pelirrojo, dijo que era importante y este algo desconfiado acepto de mala gana.

— ¿que quieres? -pregunto Iori al instante al que quedaran a solas.

—Simple, quiero que hagas todo lo posible para que yo sea la nueva cantante de esta banda -exigió ella

— ¿Que? -frunció el seño

—lo que escuchaste Yagami, quiero ser yo la que gane y tu me ayudaras... ¿verdad? –sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿y que te hace pensar eso niña?

—Vamos... prometo recompensarte luego -le guiño un ojo al cual este solo permaneció serio

— ¿Porque quieres entrar a la banda? -ella no contesto — ¿Te gusta el Rock? -ella se ríe a carcajadas

— ¿A mi? ¡Para nada! solo lo hago para ganarle a la fresita de Athena y demostrarle que soy más popular que ella ¡La odio!

—Ya veo... -susurro el guitarrista

—entonces ¿me ayudaras? -pregunto mas bien lo afirmo, el solo sonrió de medio lado a la que Mignon la tomo como algo bueno y luego se retiro volviendo con sus compañeros de banda.

Media hora después todos estaban reunidos en una de las oficinas de la televisora, el representante y el grupo con una decisión.

—Bueno Señoritas, antes que nada les doy las gracias por haberse presentado y hayan demostrado su talento pero como saben solo necesitamos una solista -dijo divertido el representante

— ¿Y quien quedo? -pregunto ansiosa la maga

—Y la elegida para que forme parte del grupo es... -hizo suspenso

— ¿Si? -dijo Mignon intrigada

— Mary Blue -confirmo el representante

— ¡Lo sabia!- festejo Mary

— ¡QUE! ¡NO! ¡YO TENIA QUE GANAR!-se quejo Mignon comenzando a berrinchar como una infante

— Ya relájate niña -le dijo Mary

— ¡CALLATE! -grito enojada y se dirigió al pelirrojo — Tu me dijiste que me ayudarías -reclamo

— No recuerdo haberte dicho eso -dijo serio

— ¡MALDITO! ¡TE ODIO! -quiso atacarlo pero este fue mas rápido y la tomo del brazo con fuerza, ella se retorcía del dolor

— ¡YA! ¡SUELTAME!

— ¿En verdad crees que puedes utilizar a mi banda y al Rock solo para cumplir tus caprichos infantiles?

— Yo...

— No lo creo -la interrumpió soltándola bruscamente, los demás solo se mantenían al margen — Crees que no me di cuenta que utilizaste tus poderes para sabotear a las demás chicas para tu conveniencia -todos se sorprendieron, inclusive Mignon

— ¿usted hizo eso? - le cuestiono el representante

— Yo...yo... ¡Claro que no!

— ¡CONFIEZA! -le grito Mary haciendo sonar sus dedos

— ¡SI! lo hice ¿CONTENTOS? y ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO!

— ¡VETE BRUJA! ¡QUE SE LARGUE! -los chicos de la banda empezaron a gritarle, Iori solo observaba

— Señorita Beart le pido que por favor se retire -le señalo la salida el representante

— ¿Quieren que la saque? -se preparo Mary para sacarla a patadas.

— Bien... ¡ME IRE! -se acercó al pelirrojo antes de irse y lo miro fijamente — Te arrepentirás Iori Yagami, lo lamentaras -el pelirrojo no le dio importancia alguna, la ignoro.

Mignon se fue pero no antes que Mary le demostrara una de sus llaves como se los da a Terry jeje.

 _ **Nueva Historia =) y no, no estoy loca jajaj**_

 _ **Besitos y espero les guste la idea ^^**_

 _ **ATT. Ashley**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

"Cambio de cuerpos"

Mignon llego a su casa hecha una furia azotando la puerta de entrada.

— Vaya... ya llegaste -dijo Ninon al ver a su hermana tratando de caminar rengueando.

— Me las van a pagar ¡YA VERAS!

— ¿Pero que te sucede? y ¡Ten mas cuidado con esa puerta!

— ¡Maldita Fresita! ¡Maldito Yagami! ¡LOS ODIO!

— Ah ya se, ni me cuentes, Yagami no acepto ayudarte y por eso no entraste a la banda y Mary te hizo una de sus llaves y es por eso que quedaste renga. -contesto Ninon recostándose en un sillón como si nada.

— Si... pero ¿Como sabes lo de Mary? -pregunto sentándose en una silla mientras se masajeaba la pierna

— No lo se... tal vez también soy Bruja -rio con ganas al ver la expresión incrédula de su hermana mayor

— Ríete cuanto quiera hermanita, pero recuerda quien ríe ultimo ríe mejor -Ninon se calmo un poco

— Veo que sigues con la idea de Vengarte de Athena, por que no la olvidas y sigues con tu vida -suspiro cansada su hermana.

— Lo hare, después de que todos se den cuenta que soy mejor que ella

— ¿Y como lograras eso? que no se te olvide que Athena, es querida por todo Osaka, la ven como su heroína ya que ella es buena y dulce con los demás...-le recordó.

— Bah, es una fresita

— una fresita a la que quieres que odien y vean como monstruo malvado al cual todos huyan espantados de ella y...

— ¡Espera! -se levanto exaltada — ¿Que dijiste?

—Eh...

— ¿Como un monstruo al cual todos odien...

— Pues si, fue un decir... ¿no pensaras... -Mignon sonrió con malicia, una gran idea paso por su mente. — ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No participare en esto!

— Bien, no necesito de tu ayuda, lo hare yo sola

— Mignon... –la miro asustada Nihon.

— Matare a dos pájaros de un tiro AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Al otro día _Por la mañana... en la casa Asamiya._

— ¡Demonios! me siento mas cansado de lo que normal, después de la pelea que tuve ayer con Kyo, el idiota cree que gano pero esta muy equivocado, voy a matarlo de una manera que rogara no haber nacido. –"Athena" se levanto de su cama aun somnolienta cuando se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. — ¿Que diablos...?

 _Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Iori..._

— Awwww, que bien he amanecido, me siento mas fuerte ¡Si! La luchadora KOF mas fuerte del mundo y todo se lo debo a los entrenamientos con mi maestro. –"Iori" abrió sus ojos suavemente. —Ah... ¿En dónde estoy?

 _En casa de Athena..._

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Se escuchó un grito horrible en el baño. — ¡SOY MUJER!

Como también en la habitación de Iori.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡SOY UN HOMBRE! ¡PELIRROJO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA .gritaba mirándose al espejo.

 _De nuevo en la casa de Athena..._

Iori, en el cuerpo de Athena, comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

—No puede ser, debo estar soñando, si eso debe ser ahora despertare. –Iori cerró sus ojos por un momento y los abrió para volver a verse en el espejo, seguía siendo mujer.

—Athenaaa- la llamo feliz Kensou, Iori gruño a escuchar esa voz que entro en la habitación. — ¡Buenos días! –exclamo Sie al encontrarla en el baño. —Vengo a que vayamos juntos a la escuela.

—Tiene que ser una pesadilla. –musito Iori. Golpeándose una vez mas la frente contra la pared.

—Vamos, alístate ¡Traje unos dulces! –dijo enseñándole una bolsa de caramelos.

 _En el departamento de Iori..._

Athena seguía mirándose en el espejo del baño, estaba entrando en pánico, shock, de todo.

— oh no. – murmuro. — Soy el demonio Iori Yagami ¿Pero porque? ¿Cómo? ¡Me quiero morir! -salió del baño y miro a su alrededor – Quiero mi habitación. –balbució viendo como todo era frio y solitario, de pronto algo la molestaba entre las piernas. —¿pero que..?

Miro por debajo del bóxer y lo vio...

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Gritó aterrorizada al un miembro masculino por debajo del bóxer y siguió gritando histéricamente.

 _En la casa de Athena..._

Iori le pega una piña a Kensou que hace que caiga de espaldas.

— ¡No vuelvas a tratar de besarme maldito imbécil!

— Athena... pero si ayer me diste una oportunidad T_T

— Ehh, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Malin entrando también. — Kensou ya déjala en paz y tú Athena, deberías estar lista ¡Hay que ir a la preparatoria! ¡Siempre llegamos tarde por tu culpa!

— ¡CALLATE, NIÑA ESTUPIDA! –le grito Iori echo furia, miro su puño con el que le golpeo a Kensou, le dolía.

Malin quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar a su "amiga" gritarle.

— ¡Genial! Soy la niña psíquica, débil ¡Maldición!

— ¿Athena?–le pregunto Sie.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo asustada Malin.

— ¡LARGO!

Kensou y Malin se miraron insólitamente.

— ¡FUERA! -grito a todo pulmón que los asusto y salieron corriendo cerrando la puerta

 _ **A todos los que leen mis ocurrencias ¡Gracias! muy pronto actualizare el próximo CAP!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

 **Lo peor.**

Kensou como Malin seguían afuera de la habitación esperando a su amiga a que saliera.

— Al parecer se levanto de malas. - Río nerviosamente Malin.

— Athena, mi amor. Sal, llegaremos tarde. –le pidió Sie.

— Grrr esa voz irritante sigue ahí, esto es peor de lo que pensaba. –Iori abrió la puerta y se encontró con la rubia y Sie quienes retrocedieron dos pasos al ver su mirada seria. — ¡Entren! –les ordeno y ambos obedecieron enseguida, una vez adentro. —Ustedes me llamaron Athena, se quien es y quienes son ustedes y díganme donde esta ella.

— ¿Quién Athena? Nos estas asustando con esa actitud. –hablo Malin.

—Te veo muy roja ¿No tendrás fiebre? –Sie hizo un ademan para tocarle la frente pero Iori se alejo de golpe.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! O juro que te MATARE ¡IDIOTA!

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Iori...

— ¡Agh! ¡Que asco! –dijo Athena terminando de hacer sus necesidades en el baño, se lavo las manos.

— ¿y ahora que hare? -miro hacia un ropero— ¡si! Voy a vestirme.

Abrió el estante y se asombro al ver conjunto de ropa iguales colgadas en un perchero: Pantalón rojo, camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra.

— Mmm, no hay opción

Mientras tanto Iori estaba en recreo en la preparatoria, parado en uno de los pasillos del edificio, se sentía humillado al tener puesto un uniforme de colegiala que olía a fresas, pues todos los alumnos miraban a Athena de reojo, que se encontraba muy seria con la típica pose que solía utilizar el pelirrojo.

De repente, algo le comenzó a incomodar. Se estaba haciendo pis. Que desastre. Y no podía aguantar ni un segundo más. Con bastante poca ceremonia comenzó a caminar rápidamente buscando un sanitario, y encontró con la mirada algún lugar adecuado. Caminó dentro del edificio, y entonces...

— Athena, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? -La voz de Kensou le retumbó hasta en el alma.

— "Maldición, sólo faltaba el niño psyco idiota"-pensó. — No es de tu incumbencia.

Kensou abrió sus ojos sorprendido como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

— ¿Como?

— Lárgate, si no quieres que termine matándote en este momento. –amenazo.

— ¿Pero que buscas? – Pregunto viéndola apurada doblando las piernas. — ¿Estas bien?

— Ahhhhh, voy al baño, ¿Dónde esta?

— Al final del pasillo. - Aclaró Kensou con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Lo más humillante para Iori era verse asi mismo haciendo pis sentado en la taza de un inodoro, golpeo una de las paredes del baño, aun más enojado al ver que su miembro, su hombría, había desaparecido, lo peor. Se levanto subiéndose la bombacha y acomodarse el uniforme y cuando salió.

— ¡HEY! ¡Athena! ¿Te encuentras bien? Escuche un ruido- Gritó el muchacho entrando al baño sumamente preocupado.

— Demonios... –musito Iori tomándose de la frente, ese psíquico lo perseguía por todos lados, se supone que es el baño de mujeres. — Arrrggg.

— ¿Athena?

— Miserable ¡Déjame en paz! - Gritó el guitarrista histérico.

— Athena, no entiendo porque me tratas asi si no te hecho nada malo... - Iori ignoró por completo sus palabras. — Eres mi novia.

— ¡YO NO SOY TU MALDITA NOVIA!

Mientras tanto Athena termino de vestirse y fue hacia la sala.

— Wow esto si es un chiquero -dijo observando el desorden y la suciedad que había — Ni modo, tendré que limpiar- rápidamente comenzó a acomodar el apartamento cuando tocan el timbre, abre la puerta y se encuentra con...

— ¿Leona?

— Quien mas -respondió al entrar después de un pequeño beso, Athena enmudeció. — ¿Que hacías?

— Yo...yo-tartamudeo nerviosa.

— ¿Limpieza?-dijo al verlo con un trapo en sus manos

— Emmm si -contesto nerviosa con una sonrisa

Silencio incomodo...

— Iori... ¿Te sientes bien? -pregunto al querer acercarse, pero Athena retrocedió sus pasos

— Yo...yo "Miente Athena, miente" tengo que... ir...a a

— A perseguir a Kyo, lo se -comento enojada

— ¡Si! Eso. –exclamo con otra sonrisa.

— Entiendo, siempre es lo mismo contigo -se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida — No vuelvas a buscarme -abrió la puerta y se fue, Athena suspiro aliviada y nuevamente el timbre.

Athena en el cuerpo de Iori abrió la puerta y se encontró con...

— Chi...Chizuru

— ¿Porque acabo de ver a Leona salir de tu apartamento? -reclamo la morena al entrar, Athena se quedo con la boca semi abierta dé la impresión — ¡¿CONTESTA?!

— Yo... no... no

— No juegues conmigo Yagami, te lo advierto -la morena sonó amenazante y se retiro

— Creo que Iori va a matarme después de esto... ¡Pero que faldero!

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **AJAJA no tienen idea como me he reído al imaginar esas escenas xD xD**

 **Pronto volveré a actualizarla ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"¿Indispuesto?"

Mientras tanto, en la preparatoria, Iori se levantó del asiento de la cafetería en que se había plantado a observar a todos quienes comían y se divertían menos el. Lo bueno era que Sie lo dejo tranquilo, un alivio para Iori. Sintió un dolor punzante en su vientre.

— ¡Athena! –apareció de repente Hinako.

—Aggg que quieres. –dijo Iori entre dientes, de seguro era otra amiga de la psíquica. Hinako se saco su sudadera y la enredo en la cintura de "Athena"

—No te preocupes, nadie se dio cuenta. –le guiño un ojo y saco una pequeña caja de su mochila y se la entrego. —Toma.

— ¿Qué es? –dijo tomando la extraña caja.

—Un tampón, Athena. –respondió como si nada, Iori enrojeció de cólera. —A y ropa interior de repuesto para que te cambies, para eso están las amigas.

— ¡UN TAMPON! –exclamo "Athena" y todo el mundo se callo de repente mirando a la "psíquica" algunas risitas y murmuraciones, luego volvió todo a la normalidad.

—Muy bien Athena, ya te avergonzaste, ahora ve a cambiarte. –le dijo Hinako con enojo llevándola para el baño.

Iori entro de mala manera al baño y cuando se bajo la bombacha se dio cuenta con horror que estaba manchada con sangre, no sabia si llorar o reír.

—¿Mi periodo..? –cuestiono asombrado tomando las cosas qu le dio la rubia y encontró tampones y ropa interior. Tomo uno y vio que era de forma cilíndrica de algodón y miro la zona en donde debería ponérselo.

—Esto es lo más humillante que he hecho. –dijo para si mientras le sacaba la envoltura.

Intento varias veces y nada que podía. Tomo otro mas ya que el otro estaba todo manchado con sangre, nuevamente forcejeaba y empujaba. "Oh, que bien se siente" pensó Iori "Agggg ¡Que rayos estoy pensando! "se regaño sonrojado

Después de varios intentos fallidos, el tampón estaba tan manchado de sangre como sus manos, así que con expresión de fastidio, abrió la puerta. - Niña, dame otro tampón de esos. -Sacó la mano por la puerta, llena de sangre.

—El último intento... - Respiró hondo y tembló. — Auuch... -se quejo — Ahora entiendo porque no puedo colocármelo... esta niña aun es virgen...- gruño por lo bajo y tomo mucho papel enrollado y lo coloco en su ropa interior y salió del baño, se enjuagó las manos completamente ensangrentadas y algunas niñas la miraban con asombro. —Me largo.

Apenas "Athena" salió y camino por los pasillos.

— ¿Athena?-Kyo apareció de la nada.

— ¡Kyo! -dijo Iori al percatarse de su presencia colocándose a la defensiva

— ¿Que te sucede? ¿Acaso quieres pelear? -rio con ganas

— ¡CALLATE!

— oye, lo siento solo vine a preguntarte ¿Porque no vino Yuki a la escuela?

— Si tú no lo sabes cómo quieres que lo sepa yo idiota...

— Pues... porque eres su mejor amiga. –contesto con sorpresa como lo trato.

— Yo no tengo amigos y no me interesa en lo que haga o deje de hacer tu horrenda novia...

-...

Las clases terminó rápidamente y Iori volvió a la casa de Athena. Llegó a la cocina y se sirvió del frigorífico helado de fresas.

— Yo era un gran luchador. - Susurró llorando. — No se ni por qué estoy llorando siquiera... yo nunca llore ni siquiera cuando murió mi padre... –empezó a comer a cucharadas el helado. — ahora lloro como si fuera un ser débil... soy un melodramático buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... – cerca de donde estaba Iori estaban Kensou y las High School Girls miraban la escena.

—pero ¿Qué le sucede? –pregunto Sie sin entender porque lloraba y comía helado.

— Ah Kensou, es porque esta indispuesta, a algunas chicas le deprime mucho, ya mañana estará mejor. –le explico Hinako.

—Aaaa, ahora entiendo su actitud... creo. –dudo Sie mientras escuchaba decir a "Athena".

— Yo entrenaba a diario, buaaaa, y era el mas temido... buaaa y mi cuerpo era musculoso y fuerte buaaa y... y... ahora soy una niña débil... buaaaa buaaaaaaaaa - De pronto su estado de animo cambiaba repentinamente al odio. — JURO QUE ASESINARE AL QUE ME HIZO ESTO. - y su risa se hizo maniática.

— Vaya, ahora ha comenzado a actuar como psicópata y luego a la depresiva y asi sucesivamente... será mejor que la dejemos sola hasta que se le pase.-propuso Hinako a Malin y Kensou y los tres se fueron de la mansión.

— Primero voy a tomarlo del cuello hasta que sus ojos salgan de su maldita cabeza MUAJAJAJAJ. – nuevamente cambio su animo. —Pero con mi fuerza ahora no podre ni siquiera matarlo, quiero salir de este cuerpo de niña buaaaaaaaaa si Kyo se entera seguro se burlara de mi buaaaaaaaa yo tenia que matarlo, no es justo buaaaaaaaaa . –nuevamente cambia de humor. —Voy a matar a Kyo lentamente... buaaaaaa. Se reirán de mi – otro cambio de humor. — ¡Voy a matarlos lentamente si se atreven! MUAJAJAJAJA buaaaaaaaaaaaa MUAJAJAJA buaaaaaaa

Paso un rato asi hasta que se canso y Iori se levanto y tomo otro tarro de fresa.

— ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué actuó de esta forma? Tengo que controlarme y pensar como volver a mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo donde estaría el alma de Athena, bien debo llegar a mi apartamento antes que esa niña se exponga a mis enemigos y me eliminen. –justo en ese momento el chofer de Athena apareció en la cocina.

— Hola Srita Athena. –Saludo mientras tomaba un refresco de la heladera.

— Necesito que me lleves al centro de la ciudad. - dijo con rapidez y decisión.

—Si, claro Señorita Asamiya -sonrió. — ¿De compras?

— No, iré a ver a un amigo, prepárate ahora mismo. - Ordenó marcialmente.

— Como diga Srita. – volvió a sonreír el chofer.

¿Se divirtieron?

¡Yo si! tan solo imaginándomelo ajajaj

Muy pronto la continuare... ñ_ñ


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

" ¡Quiero mi cuerpo! "

Mientras tanto, el chofer llevaba a Iori a su apartamento.

— Srita Athena, ¿se encuentra usted bien? la noto muy seria, no es usual en usted que es siempre tan alegre -dijo el chofer preocupado viéndola mirar por la ventanilla.

— Solo limítate a conducir -contesto el pelirrojo, como siempre serio

Después de unos minutos llegan a destino, Iori baja rápidamente sin darle tiempo al chofer para abrirle la puerta entrando al edificio y en unos segundos se encuentra en frente de la puerta de su apartamento y golpea fuertemente.

— ¡Ya voy!

Esa voz le resultaba conocida. ¿conocida? Diablos, esa era su propia maldita voz. Iori se quedo esperando a que abriera.

— ¡Abre la puerta! -ordeno el pelirrojo y la puerta se abre

Los ojos se le pusieron como platos cuando presenció la "escenita". El usando un delantal de cocina como una ama de casa y su cabello rojo con una cola corta de caballo atado hacia atrás y un plumero sobre sus manos. La ira le invadió hasta el extremo de hacerle enrojecer en una furia titánica.

— ¡TU! Niña tonta ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!

— ¡Waaa! Iori Yagami -Athena trago saliva y retrocedió asustada sus pasos dejándolo entrar — ¿como estas?

— ¡Quiero mi cuerpo! -reaplico Iori

— yo... yo también quisiera el mío Iori-san... pe, pero no se como hacerlo. -tartamudeo ella — mejor tranquilízate y juntos encontraremos la solución -aconsejo Athena y cerro la puerta rápidamente

— ¿Como paso esto?

— No lo se, desperté aquí y en tu cuerpo -Athena se encajó las manos a las caderas

— ¡Saca tu mano de mi cadera niña! ¡Yo no puedo tener esa pose tan ridícula!

— Lo siento, es la costumbre -sonrió amablemente, eso hizo gruñir a Iori, tan solo verse a si mismo sonreír tan alegremente.

— Si no fuiste tú la causante de esto ¿Quien fue? –exigió saber.

— No lo se... pero por ahora tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas, sin llamar la atención -Iori se ríe irónicamente.

— claro que ¡NO! –exclamo Iori. — no soporto a ese noviecito tuyo y esa rubia

— ¿te refieres a Kensou y Hinako o Malin?

— ¡Que importa!, No volveré a tu casa, me quedare en MI apartamento -alzo la voz

— ¡Que! ¡No puedes!, pensaran que vivimos juntos y tenemos algo -se sonroja levemente

— No me interesa, pídele a tu chofer que traiga todas tus pertenencias para acá hasta que recupere mi cuerpo

— ¿tu crees que esto llevara mucho tiempo? –se preocupo la psíquica.

— Por desgracia si, asi que te quedaras aquí para que pueda controlarte y ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces o dices te quedo claro -sonó frio y amenazante, a la idol pop no le agrado que le de ordenes -Ahora ve y dile a tu chofer que traiga tu equipaje -le apunto con el dedo la salida

— Se supone que ahora soy el temible Iori Yagami ¡ve y dile tu! -protesto molesta Iori gruña otra vez mientras que Athena se encierra en el cuarto y sale nuevamente — Y a propósito dormiré en tu cuarto porque aunque este en tu cuerpo sigo siendo una mujer -Athena cerró la puerta con fuerza

— Ya empiezo a odiar a esa niña -comento con desagrado

Al otro día...

— Hay que lindo dormí como todo una Princesa ¿y tu? –le pregunto Athena cuando vio a Iori sentarse a la mesa a desayunar

— Muy bien, mi sofá es muy cómodo –respondió sarcásticamente con dolor de espalda

— Yo misma prepare el desayuno, espero que te guste –dijo Athena sonriente cambiando de tema, Iori no tardo ni un minuto que comenzó a devorarse todo ante la mirada de asombro de la idol.

— "Wow come como un cerdo hambriento... pobre, pero va a romper con mi dieta" –pensaba Athena algo enojada — Oye ¿no crees que ya has comido demasiado? Perderé mi figura

— Es mi cuerpo ahora niña –sonrió con malicia, Athena puso mala cara a ese comentario, luego Iori prendió uno de sus cigarrillos

— ¡Oye! ¡Que haces! -exclamo horrorizada quitándoselo de la boca — Esto causa mucho daño -dijo al tiempo de romperlo en dos, Iori pensó en matarla en ese momento

— Pero que diablos... -maldijo entre dientes, levantándose rápido de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta

— ¿A donde vas? -cuestiono Athena algo arrepentida, se dio cuenta que había exagerado

— A un lugar donde pueda fumar tranquilo sin que ninguna niña entrometida me fastidie -dijo fríamente al marcharse

— ¿Asi? ¡Pues lárgate! -contrataco Athena

Afuera del edificio...

— ¿Athena? ¡Que sorpresa! -Clamo Jhun emocionado saltando como perrito a su alrededor

— ¡Apártate!-Iori lo trato con indiferencia pero Jhun comenzó a sacarle miles fotos

— ¡Te dije que te apartaras imbécil! -Iori lo empuja a un lado abrumado

— Athena... -lloriqueo Jhun desilusionado

— Hola Jhun -saludo Athena sonriente (en el cuerpo de Iori), segundo después de salir Iori (en el cuerpo de Athena), dejo atónito al fanático ¿Desde cuando Iori Yagami lo saludaba?

Iori caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Osaka, fumando un placentero cigarrillo...

— Athena ¿Desde cuando fumas?

— No puede ser – se dijo Iori con cansancio tomándose de la frente.

— Hola, te vi pasar y quería saber como estabas -dijo tiernamente Kensou

— Estoy muy bien, así que puedes irte idiota.

— Ah... de malas nuevamente. –susurro Sie.

Silencio Incomodo, por unos momentos

— Athena... aclárame algo... no nada, de seguro debe ser una broma -Sonrió

— ¿A que te refieres? ¬¬

— pues ayer, tu chofer me dijo que le pediste que llevara todas tus cosas al apartamento de Yagami y... -no pudo terminar que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

— Es cierto- afirmo Iori y Kensou paró de repente y tragó saliva

— ¡QUE! O.o

— Lo que escuchaste

— Pe pe ¡Pero porque! -grito al borde de lagrimas

— Oh vamos se mas hombre, te advierto que salgo con el y es muy celoso, creo que será mejor que nos separemos por un largo tiempo -sonrió a medias ocultando su alegría de que al fin se libraría del niño latoso, si sale como esperaba

— Eso va hacer imposible Athena, por mas que quieras no podrás librarte de mi -aseguro y ahora era el turno de Iori, de tragar saliva espantado

 **Lo se, cortito je, pero prometo que el próximo será mas interesante! : D**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"No soy yo"

Mientras tanto Athena miraba embobada unos zapatos brillantes en la vidriera de una tienda, cuando ve en algunos de sus conocidos amigos.

— ¡Kyo! -fue directamente hacia el y se le abalanza abrazándolo. Kyo al igual que Shingo quedaron congelados de la sorpresa que el pelirrojo lo este ¿abrazando?

— Kusanagi Chan, es ¿Iori? - le susurro despacio Shingo a Kyo

— Si, lo es -contesto serio es castaño

— ¿Quiere que le patee el trasero? -cuestiono Yabuki colocándose en posición

— ¿Tu? ¿A mi? ¡Si eres un tonto Shingo!-dijo divertida, que atemorizo a los chicos ya que la risa de Iori daba miedo

— Yagami, este no es el lugar apropiado para pelear, si tanto deseas ganarme te veo en el torneo- dijo severamente Kyo

— ¿Torneo? habrá un nuevo torneo KOF ¡Wow! ¡Fantástico!-salto de alegría Athena con brillos en los ojos -los chicos fruncieron el ceño al presenciar el extraño comportamiento del supuesto pelirrojo — Tendré que entrenar muy duro con mi maes...

— No serás el único Yagami, no podrás vencerme porque soy EL MEJOR -recalco bien la palabra al tiempo de marcharse con Shingo

— ¿Yagami? -Athena se miro sobre el reflejo de una vidriera, la idol se había olvidado que estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de Iori y comenzó a correr a dirección a su amigo—¡Kyo! ¡Espera! -lo freno

— ¿Que quieres?

— Tengo que explicarte yo...

— No tengo tiempo-la interrumpió — Tengo que ir a entrenar con Yabuki, no me molestes - le mostro indiferencia

— Pe...pero

— ¡Adiós!

Volviendo con Iori y Kensou...

— ¿Un nuevo torneo dices? - pregunto secamente el pelirrojo

— Eso mismo me dijo el maestro Chin -afirmo Sie

— "Perfecto asi podre derrotar a Kyo" -pensó macabramente Iori

— Tenemos que entrenar mucho Athena para pasar a las ¡Finales!

— Sigue soñando –susurro. — ¿Tienes que seguirme a todas partes?

— Bueno yo...

— ¡Entonces Ya déjame en paz! -grito abrumado alejándose del chico "Tengo que librarme de este cuerpo lo antes posible"

Mientras Athena...

— ¡Cuidado!

Un auto estaba a punto de atropellar a una niña conocida que cruzaba a no ser que la idol rápidamente la salva empujándola hacia el otro extremo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? -Athena le regalo una amigable sonrisa

— ¡Soiree! -lloro la niña espantada al verlo

— ¡Oh no! otra vez tu pelirrojo ¡Que le hiciste! -alzo la voz furioso consolando a la niña

— Nada Soiree yo solo la salve- explico Athena sorprendida de la reacción del peliblanco

— Aléjate de ella o te mato -lo amenazo luego de llevarse a la niña en brazos

Athena quedo perpleja a ese trato, nadie le había tratado de esa forma como si fuera lo peor, solo salvo a la niña de ser atropellada y ni siquiera se lo agradeció, bajo su mirada triste.

— No estoy segura si volveré a mi verdadero cuerpo... — No soy yo... pero... ¡No me rendiré!

Momentos después Iori llega cansado a su apartamento

— Te estaba esperando -dijo molesta Athena por su tardanza

— Bah ¿Que quieres? -se tiro en el sofá

— Iori, hice una lista de algunos de tus enemigos que posiblemente nos metieron en este problema -se sentó a su lado con una larga lista de nombre

— el primer sospechoso es Kyo

— Kyo -aprieta su puño — ¡el fue!

— Si, eso pensé al principio, pero Kyo no perderá su tiempo en ti además el jamás me haría daño, soy su mejor amiga -ella sonríe y el Yagami gruño por lo bajo — las segunda son Vice y Mature

— Ja olívalas, hice un trato con ellas a cambio pidieron ser mis compañeras de equipo

— ¿Tu equipo para este año?-Iori asintió — Mmm bueno los siguientes es la banda de Yashiro, tu banda de Rock les gano en su ultimo concierto en una competencia y ellos aun buscan venganza

— ¿Un homosexual, una prostituta y un chico extraño? No les da el cerebro

— Si, es cierto Shermie es una tonta. –concordó con el.

— K' Dash, ese clon fallado quiere ser el quien derrote a Kyo -confirmo Iori

— Vamos, ¿hablas en serio? el se preocupa mas por Kyo o en Kula que en ti -le dijo Athena, Iori suspiro harto — ¡Ya se! ¡Orochi!

— El esta sellado, ¿lo olvidas? ¬ ¬

— Ah, ¿lo esta? –rio Athena.

— ¿Y tu? ¿Que? no tienes enemigos

— ¿Yo? -se impresiono Athena — ¿quien podría odiarme?, todo el mundo me quiere y me respeta excepto -Athena queda callada preocupando al pelirrojo

— ¿Quien? -presto atención Iori a su respuesta

— Mignon Bear, esa niña siempre me envidio -dice Athena y Iori abre los ojos como platos

 _"Te arrepentirás Iori Yagami, lo lamentaras" las palabras de Mignon sonaron como ecos en su mente al recordar ese día_

— Si, fue ella ¡Esa maldita bruja!

Iori se levanto lleno de rabia comenzando a dar vueltas.

— Tenemos que hallarla y obligarla que nos devuelva a nuestras vidas - expreso también Athena enfurecida — ¿pero como la encontraremos?

— Yo se como - dijo Iori con una escalofriante sonrisa

 **Continuara...**

 **Muy pronto capitulo 7! yendo para la casa de la bruja**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

"Ninon"

— Aquí vive la bruja de Mignon, pero ¿como conseguiste su dirección? -le pregunto Athena a Iori enfrente de la puerta de la casa de la maga

— Eso no importa -dijo sin darle mucho interés comenzando a derribar la puerta a golpes

— Pero que demo... -maldijo la maga gótica antes de abrir la puerta

— ¡Ninon!

— Sabía que vendrían. -anuncio seria haciendo un momento de suspenso, los chicos solo intercambiaban miradas — pasen -ellos entraron al interior de la casa — ¿quieren tomar algo?

— Bueno si no es mucha molestia...

— No vinimos de visita Athena -hablo Iori entre dientes mirando a la rubia — y tu dinos donde esta la desquiciada quien me convirtió en esto -grito apuntándose a si mismo

— ¡Oye! no es tan malo ser yo -exclamo Athena ofendida

— ¡Responde! -volvió a gritar Iori ignorando a la idol

— Pues... mi hermana Mignon... bueno... ella se fue –tartamudeo ella nerviosa.

— ¿Se fue? ¿A donde? -cuestiono rápidamente Athena, Iori permaneció callado

— Ni yo misma lo se, ella tomo sus cosas y desapareció sin decir nada, se notaba muy contenta -explico la maga

— Maldita sea... igualmente no te creo, de segura la estas cubriendo ¡Confiesa!-se rabio Iori apretando su puño

— Es verdad Iori, no tengo idea donde fue yo... en verdad lo siento -se apeno Ninon haciendo un largo suspiro— yo nunca estuve de acuerdo que hiciera ese hechizo, trate de detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde

— ¡Y ahora que haremos! yo no quiero vivir para siempre en el cuerpo de un hombre -chillo Athena

— Espera... tu también practicas la brujería ¿No es lo que haces? -interrogo Iori a Ninon

— ¿Te refieres a la magia?¬¬

— Si, es cierto Iori, ¡Ninon también es bruja!

— No me gusta ese termino... pero si practico la magia negra -afirmo la maga

— Entonces, eso quiere decir que tu puedes ayudarnos -salto esperanzada Athena

— Perfecto deshace esta cosa ¡Ya! -ordeno el pelirrojo

— No no no yo no puedo es un hechizo muy poderoso, fácil de hacer pero difícil de deshacer... pienso que tendrán que vivir asi para siempre -dijo tranquilamente la maga, Iori estallo de la furia comienza a estrangularla

— No me importa lo que pienses ¡Desáselo! -Iori no paraba de ahorcarla agitándola

— Esta bien... tu, tu ganas, pe, pero ya suéltame - rogo Ninon toda roja

— Iori por favor... suéltala -le suplico Athena, este la suelta bruscamente dejándola respirar

— Mas te vale que cumplas si no quieres que te mate - le advirtió Iori

— Lo hare...prometo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance pero...necesito tiempo

— Tiempo es lo que no tengo bruja, el torneo comienza en unos días y no me presentare con este débil cuerpo de niña

— ¡No es débil! si no recuerdas soy una de las mejores luchadoras de KOF desde '94 -presumió la idol

— ¡Cállate! -grito Iori a todo pulmón que hizo que Athena asustada se tapara la boca con sus manos, el Yagami coloco su mirada fría en Ninon

— Ya te dije que hare lo que pueda -dijo molesta por el agarre aun le dolía

— Que asi sea o tu ya sabes lo que te espera -luego Iori salió de la casa dejando a las chicas solas

— Athena, en verdad lo lamento yo... no quería que te perjudicara -se disculpo Ninon agachando la cabeza

— Lo se, tu no eres como Mignon -Athena le sonríe amigablemente — y lo del hechizo hazlo tranquila yo no voy a presionarte

— Gracias, pero voy a tomar mi tiempo en esto, por ti porque entiendo que para ti debe ser difícil ser el demonio de Iori Yagami

— Definitivamente... lo es - suspiro agotada Athena

— ¡Athena! -la llamo Iori irritado desde afuera

— ¡Ya voy! - le grito al mismo tono que el — Adiós Ninon

— Adiós -las chicas se despidieron

 **Continuara...**

 **Próximamente cap 8 ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

"Rock vs Pop"

Era otro día por la mañana Athena escuchaba la radio mientras acomodaba su habitación, bueno en realidad es el cuarto de Iori ya que esta en su apartamento. Una canción que pasaba por la radio resonó por todo el apartamento, una de la idola de Athena "Belinda" y no pudo evitar cantar...

 _\- "_

 _Mi vida es como un video juego  
Toco un botón y tengo lo que quiero  
Y quiero eso, eso eso  
Eso es lo que quiero yo... "_

 _-Maldita sea... detesto esa música -musito Iori entre dientes aun con los ojos cerrados acostado en el sillón y se despertó_

 _-"_

 _Noche color rosa  
Labios que provocan  
La la lolita  
Soy tu perdición  
Te rompo el corazón  
La la lolita  
Ay ay ay lolita_

 _Si quiere me puede comprar  
Un chicle de mora azul  
No te puedes resistir  
A mis lentes de corazón  
Sin duda Kabokob  
Fue quien lo escribió  
Pero en realidad  
Fue yo quien lo invento_

 _Mi vida es como un video juego  
Toco un botón y tengo lo que quiero  
Y quiero eso, eso eso  
Eso es lo que quiero yo... "_

Iori entro irritado y la vio bailando arriba de su cama, apretó aun mas sus mandíbulas y se mantuvo de no matarla y bajo el volumen.

— Oye ¡que haces! es la princesa del pop - se quejo Athena, intentando subir nuevamente la radio pero Iori no se lo permitió.

— ¡Aquí solo se escucha Rock!

— ¿Solo Rock? -bufo ella — aburridooo

— Aburrida mas bien es tu música -se burlo Iori

— ¡Mi música no es aburrida! -grito ella enfadada

— lo es -se burlo nuevamente

— por lo menos yo escribo y compongo mis propias canciones, no como ustedes que son COPIADAS -recalco la ultima palabra

— Eso no es cierto, YO por lo menos toco mis instrumentos no una MAQUINA -le grito sobre el oído callándola, sabia que tenia razón

— Es por... -pensaba, no sabia como defenderse- porque tu música es muy ruidosa, ni siquiera se entiende lo que cantan

— ATTAKE'99 ES LO MAXIMO

— YO SOY LO MAXIMO -lo enfrento y los dos se acercaron y se miraron desafiantes

— Guns'n rose

— ¿Guns n rose? ya paso de moda, pues para mi es mejor Belinda

—Es mejor Moderato–Dijo Iori

— ¿Moderato? ¿Esos quienes son?, Kuday son los mejores –respondía Athena

— Roling Stone, es bueno

— ¿Roling que? No se le compara con David Bisbal

— Metálica nadie se los gana

— ¿Metálica? ¿O sea es horrenda? Ja tu no conoces a Jesse y Joy

— Arg Evanescene

— La oreja de Van Gogh

— Paramore

— Camila

— Intoxicados

— Carlos baute

— Babasonicos

— Reik

— Bersuit

— Airbag–termino Athena de hablar

— Ja, Airbag, es Rock, tonta –se burlaba Iori

— No importa a mi me gusta por que también es mi Ídolo - Iori sonrió, una sonrisa jamás vista que de inmediato se le borro quedando serio al asombro de ella

— Bah, esta bien puedes escuchar tu maldita radio, pero bajo -aclaro al salir del cuarto

— Gracias -dijo amablemente ella al verlo marcharse

Una hora mas tarde Athena se acomoda en la mesa para desayunar cuando grita al ver un anuncio en el periódico

— ¿que sucede? -pregunto el yagami serio tomando su café

— Escucha esto... "La famosa idol pop Athena Asamiya es novia del músico Rockero Iori Yagami"

— ¿Y?

— También dice que nos encontramos muy enamorados y que estamos viviendo juntos... ¡ves! te lo dije, ya los medios hablan de nosotros -chillo ella mostrando el encabezado del diario

— ¿Y? -volvió a cuestionar tranquilamente sin darle importancia

— como que ¿Y? - Athena frunció el ceño — pero hay más... "Nuestra heroína se encuentra felizmente embarazada de 3 meces del guitarrista del grupo ATTAKE' 99"

Iori escupió todo su café impactado.

— ¡QUE! déjame ver eso -le arrebata el diario comenzando a leer por si solo — Malditos periodistas ¿como se atreven a escribir eso... y si lo ve -este se calla, temía decir su secreto

— Lo dices por tus fans o por Leona o tal vez... Chizuru -se ríe — ¿Cual de las dos?

— ¿Como tu... Bah, ellas no me interesan en lo mas mínimo si no... -se calla y maldice mentalmente

— ¿Quien? -pregunto interesada Athena

— Eso a ti no te incumbe -respondió de mala gana

— Esta bien, cambiemos de tema... falta 5 días para el torneo y ni siquiera fuiste a los entrenamientos con mi maestro -le reprocho ella

— Y ese viejo ¿que me puede enseñar a mi? al mejor guerrero del clan Yagami...

— y el único -dijo por lo bajo Athena

— ¿Como?

— Nada... -sonrió nerviosa — ¿y entonces que haremos? yo no se utilizar las llamas y tu no sabes usar mis poderes psíquicos -Iori gruño

— Y esa bruja Ninon, dijo que iva a...

— Llamo y dijo que necesita mas tiempo por lo menos una semana -dijo resignada tomando su jugo de frutas

— Maldita, tendré que ir a visitarla nuevamente MUAJAJAJ-rio con malicia

— Ya déjala Yagami, esta haciendo todo lo posible, si la matas no volveremos a nuestros cuerpos -le aconsejo

— ¡Rayos! -maldijo, sabia que tenia razón

— Mejor pensemos en el torneo, para que no hagamos el ridículo te enseñare a utilizar mis poderes y tu los tuyos a mi

— Si no hay otra opción - dijo dócilmente Iori terminando su desayuno — Te espero en 5 minutos en la azotea de edificio -se levanto y salió del apartamento dejando a una impresionada Athena

...

Espero que les aya sido de su agrado, me diverti en escribirlo y espero terminarlo pronto tengo muchas ideas mas ; )


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

"La teletransportación"

A los seis minutos llego Athena a la azotea.

— llegas tarde

— ¿Que?

— Te dije en 5 minutos no 6 -le recordó Iori

— Es lo mismo... y ¿Que hacemos aquí?

— Sere tu maestro

— ¿Mi maestro? -repitió con asombro

— Debo advertirte que yo no soy como el borracho de tu maestro que hace estupideces al fin aprenderás a pelear como se debe -le dijo con su típica media sonrisa, Athena no parecía estar enojada con Iori por lo dicho con respecto a Chin, pero si quería aprender nuevos ataques para después sorprender a su maestro.

— ¡Estoy lista!

— El primer paso se llama instinto asesino -la palabra era aterradora, pero Athena estaba decidida a aprender nuevas tácticas.

Iori empezó atacarla a su estilo estudiándola mientras que Athena intentaba imitarlo, le costaba mucho, el estilo de pelea de Iori era desgarradora y violenta, todo lo contrario a ella.

La pirotecnia era lo mas importante que debía aprender, Iori no es el típico de maestro con paciencia y encenderlas era difícil para ella, pero Athena hacia lo posible.

— No pienses, solo hazlo... debes dejar salir tu maldad-le repetía Iori mientras la veía intentando una y otra vez

— hago lo que puedo -protesto Athena

— Bah, es una perdida de tiempo, jamás podrás controlar mi poder -se resigno el pelirrojo

— Perdóname Iori, pero yo no puedo ser fría y mala como lo eres tu -Athena guardo silencio arrepintiéndose de lo dicho — Es decir... yo lo siento

— Es la verdad -dijo con naturalidad, no parecía estar enojado y un silencio incomodo se propago por unos instantes

— Que te parece si te enseño a utilizar una de mis técnicas mientras tantos -sonrió Athena cambiando el clima

— Bien -respondió en un susurro

— Primer paso: La teletransportación

—Esta bien. -dijo mostrando algo de interés

— Es una técnica única y famosa, hasta el mismo Orochi la posee - Aseguro Athena rodeándolo, Iori gruño al escuchar ese nombre — Y aunque no sea una técnica poderosa es muy útil para escapar de situaciones difíciles como... mmm ¿recuerdas cuando escapamos todos sanos y salvos de la base de Rugal cuando el lugar iba a desplomarse del todo...

— Si lo recuerdo, tu utilizaste esa técnica -interrumpió — Empezamos ya

— Esta bien, veremos si puedes dominarla -dijo ella presumiendo

— Eso ya lo veremos -contesto muy seguro

— La teletransportación, es la técnica que consiste en trasladarte de un lugar a otro en un parpadeo -Athena chicleo los dedos— Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos y concentrar el Ki a medio, no tiene que ser alto ni bajo, luego buscas el Ki de l persona quien quieres ubicar y listo, es por eso que no puedes ir a lugares que no conoces -rio divertida Athena — ¿Aun crees que puedes hacerlo?

Iori no respondió solo obedeció a lo que dijo Athena concentrándose, cuando desapareció.

— Esto no esta funcionando -reclamo Iori al abrir los ojos y encontrarse el la boca del lobo "La casa Kusanagi", comenzó a caminar con cautela a la defensiva, al parecer no había nadie y entro a una de las habitaciones donde se encontró con el bello durmiente de Kyo acostado en su cama.

— "Maldito Kyo... seria tan fácil acabar contigo en este preciso momento" -pensaba maniáticamente Iori acercándose a su rival tomando una de las almohadas

— Oh no lo harás -dijo Athena al aparecer de repente transportándolo nuevamente a la terraza

— ¡Maldita! estaba a punto de asesinarlo de una vez- sus ojos parecían llamas ardientes

— Oye acabo de salvarte la vida -retrocedió dos pasos ella asustada -Estas en mi cuerpo ahora y no puedes hacer daño alguno -le recordó ella, Iori gruño a saber que nuevamente tenia razón. — Bueno ya aprendiste la teletransportación, ahora vallamos al segundo paso: Controlar el poder Psíquico.

Iori sonrió creando una esfera lila sobre su mano presumiéndola.

— Creo que ya estoy empezando a controlar este cuerpo -dijo luego se retiro riéndose a carcajadas de la cara enojo de ella.

— ¡Eso no es justo! yo estuve mas de dos semanas para controlarlo-Athena comenzó a refunfuñar como una niña

 **Continuara**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

"La mansión Yagami"

— ¡Muy buenos días, Iori-san! –se expreso Athena viendo al pelirrojo sentándose también a la mesa. —Espero que te guste el desayuno. –dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la jarra y se serbia un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Tengo pensado ir a la mansión Yagami este fin de semana. –le comento mientras comenzaba a tomar su café.

—Que bien Iori. –sonrió ella mientras tomaba su jugo.

—y tu vendrás conmigo. –le dijo serio, Athena abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y escupió toda el jugo.

— ¡¿Yo?!... conocer al clan Yagami pues. –dijo nerviosa. —No creo que sea buena idea...

—Lo es, prepara tus maletas. –esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? yo no deseo ir...

—Oh si iras, no te dejare sola en mi apartamento y mi cuerpo debe estar alla.

Sábado a la mañana...

Iori ya estaba vestido y listo para irse y se la quedo mirando al pie de la cama, dormía placenteramente cuando de golpe la destapa.

— ¡Levántate! ¡Es hora de irnos!

Athena se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos.

— ¿Eh? Ya te dije que no quería ir.

— ¡Tienes que ir! ¡Prepárate! –exclamo saliendo de la habitación.

Athena bufo levantándose, una vez listos fueron al estacionamiento y Athena quedo con la boca abierta al ver el convertible deportivo de Iori. Este no dudo en entrar a su auto.

— ¡Sube! –le ordeno el, Athena de inmediato se subió al vehículo y arranco.

Luego de un rato Athena no dejaba de mirar a Iori con resentimiento, a ratos pasaba sus brillantes ojos del pelirrojo a la carretera, hacia horas que no cruzaban palabras.

— ¿Enojada?

Iori la miro de reojo con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Tu que crees? –refunfuño ella sacudiendo el sedoso cabello rojo con su mano derecha tratando inútilmente de mantenerlo lejos de su cara, Iori la miro nuevamente sin perder la diversión en su rostro. — ¿Te parece divertido todo esto?

—Algo...

— ¿Y crees que la familia se divierta también cuando sepa que llevaste a una desconocida?

—No me interesa lo que piensen... además ya le avise a Airi lo sucedido y nos esta esperando. –su rostro se había vuelto sin expresión alguna como solía mostrarse a los demás.

— ¿Airi? –Athena miro al pelirrojo sin comprender.

—Es mi hermana menor.

—Vaya, no sabia que tenias una hermana. –contesto Athena con algo de ironía en su vos. —Creí que eras el único.

—Ya ves que no, aunque solo somos muy pocos lo que quedan.

Ambos se incomodaron un poco.

—Supongo que nos quedaremos el fin de semana ya que falta poco para el torneo. –comento ella.

Iori volteo la mirada un instante. Iba a decir algo, cuando el celular de Athena comenzó a sonar, la psíquica lo tomo y contesto.

— ¿Si? Bueno...

La voz al otro lado de la línea se helo, pero Athena vio el numero.

—Es Kensou...

Iori tomo el teléfono y lo lanzo hacia la carretera donde al instante se volvió pedazos.

—Ya veo que no quieres hablar con el. –sonrió.

— ¿Lo dudas? Es un entrometido ¿Cómo puedes salir con el?

—Yo...no lo se, Sie siempre fue bueno conmigo es por eso que le di una oportunidad,

—pues, pobre idiota. –se burlo.

Athena volvió a sonreír mientras miraba la carretera, faltaba muy poco para que llegaran a la mansión Yagami.

Luego de media hora llegaron a la mansión Yagami, sorprendida estaba del lugar, parecía un palacio, después de pasar de los guardias que se encontraban detrás del portón llegaron a la puerta principal, Athena no dejaba de admirar los hermosos jardines llenos de flores y una gran fuente de agua capto su atención.

— ¿Bajamos? –cuestiono Iori mirándola, ella asintió feliz saliendo del auto.

— ¡Hermano! Al fin volviste. –corrió para abrazarlo quien estaba en el cuerpo de Athena, le resultaba extraño, ella era una adolescente de 16 años de edad, realmente hermosa, con un cuerpo bien torneado y una cara preciosa, sus ojos eran de color lavanda, llevaba el cabello muy al estilo Yagami, corto, pelo negro con mechas purpuras y brilloso.

—Airi... también te he extrañado. –la abrazo también. —Ella es Athena Asamiya metida en mi cuerpo.

—Lo se, es extraño. –sonrió la chica divertida.

—mucho gusto. –saludo Athena apenada.

—No te apenes Athena, ya veras que todo se arreglara. –la animo la chica.

—Eso esperamos. –dijo con una sonrisa timida Athena.

—Entonces lo que vi en el periódico no es cierto, no están embarazados ¿o si? Ajajaja. –se burlo Airi mientras su hermano rodeo sus ojos con indiferencia.

—No, es mentira. –le aseguro Athena con las mejillas rojas. Airi paro de reír y la miro atentamente.

—Vaya, es raro ver a mi hermano sonrojado. –sonrió. —se ve tan lindo. ¿Por qué no lo haces seguido Iori? Apuesto que a las chicas les gustara mucho.

—Airi ¿Por qué no llevas a Athena a una de las habitaciones? –le sugirió Iori cambiando de tema.

—Ah, esta bien ¡Vamos Athena! –la jalo de la mano y entraron a la mansión.

—Que bueno volver a verlo Señor, aunque sea en el cuerpo de una señorita. –lo saludo apareciendo el mayordomo cortésmente.

—Lo mismo digo Ryoma. –le dedico una amigable sonrisa entrando también a la mansión.

Eran como las diez de la noche en la Mansión Yagami y Athena ya se había instalado en uno de los cuartos, como estaba sola prendió la radio en una estación cualquiera donde pase música alegre y justo pasaban una de pop, de esta forma comenzó a bailar de un lado a otro en la habitación, relajándose y sacándose de encima toda gota de preocupación sobre el hecho que estaba en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Estaba tan concentrada bailando que no se dio cuenta que Iori estaba ahí presente mirando la escena.

— ¿Te sientes bien? – cuestiono frunciendo el ceño apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Iori! –dijo tomándose del pecho. —¿Siempre tienes esa costumbre de asustar asi a la gente? Por lo menos podías haber tocado antes de entrar. –le regaño algo avergonzada.

—Lo hice pero no respondiste, asi que entre ¿Qué haces?

—Bailando... –sonrió ella.

— ¿Bailando?

—Es moverse al ritmo de la música, asi ¿Ves? –dijo ella explicándole Iori dio una carcajada divertido, era la primera vez que reía de esa forma, bueno en el cuerpo de la psíquica. — ¿Crees que lo hago mal? Inténtalo tú. –lo desafío ella.

—No gracias. –se negó aun divertido queriendo escapar.

— ¡Ven aquí Yagami! –se apresuro para acercarse y lo tomo de las manos llevándolo al centro de la habitación, donde había suficiente espacio para bailar.

Athena comenzó a bailar delante de el, incitándolo a seguirla con sus movimientos pero el no entendía porque tenia que moverse como si tuviera un demonio dentro de su cuerpo.

Pese a todo esfuerzo de la psíquica, el Yagami ni se inmuto, no movió un solo dedo, solo la miraba bailar, era gracioso verse bailar asi mismo.

La música paso de alegre a lenta romántica, dentro de la mente de Athena pasó algunas ideas...

— ¿y esto? ¿Sabes como se baila? –dijo ella.

—Quizás hay que saltar de un lado para el otro de la habitación ¿No?-respondió divertido el a lo que Athena sonrió.

—Estas equivocado, déjame mostrarte.

Athena quería aprovecharse de la situación, quería estar mas cerca de el, no entendía porque pero lo necesitaba.

—Mira, debes pensar que estas en tu cuerpo y pones tu brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cintura y la mano derecha toma mi mano izquierda. Te quedas asi, muy cerca de tu compañera de baile y te mueves asi.

Iori hizo lo que ella le pidió y más que todo, lo estaba disfrutando, momentos después sus dos manos rodeaban la cintura de Athena, o sea su cintura, era de lo más raro, se detuvo pero sin separarse.

— Lo siento es incomodo. –dijo el mirándola a los ojos, sus ojos que reflejaban el rostro de ella y Athena hizo lo mismo y vio el rostro de Iori viéndolo con curiosidad.

—Eh ¿Interrumpo? Porque ya esta la cena –dijo Airi viendo la escena, ambos se separaron rápidamente.

—No, claro que no. –hablo Iori algo tenso saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez Airi y Athena solas, la chica la miro pícaramente.

— ¿Qué... ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Athena nerviosa.

—Le gustas.

— ¿Qué? –dijo Athena sin entender.

—Conozco a mi hermano y se cuando le gusta una chica. –revelo la chica, Athena pareció sorprenderse desviando su mirada. —pero la pregunta es ¿A ti también te gusta?

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

 _"El torneo."_

—Conque eres una luchadora KOF... ¡QUE EMOCION! –expreso Airi mientras caminaba augustamente con Athena en el jardín.

— Asi es... creí que ya lo sabias.

—No, solo se que eres cantante J-pop te preocupes. –sonrió. — ¿sabes...? entrare este año al torneo, es mi primera vez.

—pues, me parece bien ¿Ya tienes equipo?

—aun no pero... quiero pelear con Mai Shiranui. –dijo con los ojos brillaban intensamente.

— ¿Para que? –rio Iori apareciendo. —Ella no va a ganarte... seria una perdida de tiempo.

—pues ¿Por qué no dejas que lo demuestre? No la golpeare... mucho... –dijo Airi con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida.

—Asi como golpeaste a Benimaru Nikaido. –Yagami soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordar cuando el modelo se acerco para besarla y lo único que encontró fue el puño de su hermana.

—Beni... –susurro con una sonrisa Athena también recordando cuando el modelo la invito a salir al parque de diversiones y Kensou lo descubrió y por "casualidad" apareció en el parque colándose con ellos.

—Ajajaja ese se lo merece por presumido...-rio Airi acomodando su cabello negro. —Solo porque es modelo se cree sexi y hermoso.

Iori se acerco a ella y acaricio su cabello negro. Athena miro con ternura la escena.

— Sabes que eres lo único que tengo ¿Lo sabes?

Airi sonrió con dulzura...

—Lo se, también se que me quieres mas que a nada aunque no me lo digas hermano, guardare tu secreto. –le guiño un ojo. Iori simplemente sonrió al igual que Athena

— ¿Y tu amas a alguien? ¿Algún novio?–la interrogo Iori

—Jajajaja, todavía no... –respondió Airi recargándose sobre un árbol. —Aunque me gusta alguien.

— ¿Y quien es?

—No. –sonrió Airi dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a Iori.

—Mmm no será de nuevo Shingo Yabuki... –sonrió Iori con una mueca burlona, Airi se paralizo al igual que Athena.

— ¡Pero como rayos lo sabes! –un furioso rubor subió a sus mejillas mientras trataba de adivinar como fue que su hermano se entero de su loca obsesión por el amigo de Kyo.

— Lo nunca podrá ser es tu debilidad... –dijo Iori serio a lo que la chica sonrió como una afirmación triste, sabia que su hermano jamás aceptaría una relación con el amigo de su rival.

Esa misma tarde Iori y Athena se despidieron de Airi y volvieron a la ciudad, durante el camino a casa Iori estuvo en silencio. Entraron las maletas y Iori se sentó en el sofá pensativo.

— ¿Con que nunca podrá ser? –le recordó Athena. Iori bufo con molestia. — ¿Viste la cara de tu hermana?

—Basta. –pidió el.

— ¿Qué culpa tiene ella de tu rivalidad con Kyo?-le cuestiono.

—Es solo un capricho. –dijo seguro.

— ¿Y si no lo es?

—No lo se, pero no dejare que el perro faldero de Kyo se acerque a ella. –sentencio levantándose del sillón y salir del apartamento.

Los días pasaron y el torno King of Fighters comenzó, todos estaban ahí presente, el equipo Psycho Soiders con "Athena" el equipo Iori team con Mature, Vice y "Iori" el equipo Hero team liderado por Kyo. Los Ikari team, Fatal Fury, el equipo de mujeres liderado por Mai, Airi formo un equipo con dos amigas y entro también al torneo. Ella se acerco a su hermano, quien estaba en el cuerpo de Athena viendo como dos competidores peleaban en la plataforma.

—Hermano, estoy nerviosa. –le dijo despacio ella.

—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes. –la animo el.

¡Iori! ¡Te amamos!

Escucho Iori y un grupo de fans rodearon a Athena quien feliz firmaba autógrafos y todos los participantes la veían sorprendido, Iori gruño, no era la forma que se comportaba habitualmente el. Airi sabia que estaba enojado

Un fans de Athena se acerco a el entusiasmado.

— ¡Athena! ¿Me das tu autógrafo?

—Desaparece. –le corto acercándose a la psíquica y la tomo del brazo alejándola de su equipo.

—Auch ¿Qué sucede? –le cuestiono ella.

—Puedes dejar de avergonzarme. –le dijo el irritado.

—pero ¿Qué hice de malo?

—Solo deja de ser cortes yo no actuó de esa forma. –le recordó.

—Ah, lo siento lo olvide debo ser fría y mala como tu. –dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¿Pasa algo, Athena? –le pregunto Kyo viendo al "pelirrojo" desconfiado.

— ¡Tu no te metas, Kyo! –exclamo "Athena" llamando la atención de algunos y sorprendiendo al castaño.

—oye ¡No le hables asi! –le reclamo "Iori" a la "psíquica" Kyo parpadeo sin entender ¿Iori defendiéndolo de Athena?

— ¡¿Por qué mejor no te callas?! –le grito "Athena" a "Iori"

— ¡Kusanagi-chan! ¿Qué sucede? –se acerco Shingo en defensa de su amigo y miro feo a "Iori". —Yagami-sama deje en paz a mi maestro.

— ¡Asi es, Kyo ganara el torneo! –exclamo Benimaru detrás de "Iori".

—Eso si no lo asesino antes. –hablo K' cerca de ellos.

— ¡Imbéciles! –le respondió "Athena" también sorprendiéndolos—Yo seré quien acabe con Kyo.

Y voltearon a verla ¿Qué paso con la niña dulce y justiciera de Athena Asamiya? En ese momento apareció Kensou tomándola del brazo.

—Athena ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso buscan que te maten?

— ¡Tu serás el muerto si no dejas de seguirme! –se soltó bruscamente, Kyo la observo detenidamente esos gestos, esa pose, esa mirada tan fría y su forma de hablar le hacia muy familiar pensando en algo imposible.

—Oigan ¿Por qué no dejamos de discutir y vemos a Vice que esta compitiendo con Kim? ¡Va a estar bueno! –propuso "Iori"

— ¡Te dije que te calles! –le grito "Athena" asustándola cuando abre la boca lo avergüenza peor.

¡EMPATE!

Escucharon por los parlantes y el barullo de la gente ¿Empate? Todos creían que Vice ganaría pero no fue así.

¡Iori Yagami vs Chang!

Llamaron por los parlantes. "Iori" ni siquiera se movió.

—Yagami ¿No piensas ir? –le dijo Mature mientras se pintaba los labios y Vice enojada por el resultado se paró al lado de ella.

Athena trago saliva tan solo pensar en Chang y su bola pesada y gigante, Iori la miro con advertencia acercándose a ella.

—Sera mejor que ganes sino quieres que te asesine niña. –le susurro el antes de que vaya a la plataforma, la siguió con la mirada.

Athena se subió a la plataforma donde la esperaba su competidor, Chang Koehan, un gigante con una cadena gruesa envuelta en su cuerpo y una pesada bola que era sostenida por la cadena en sus manos la jalaba haciéndola girar. Athena apretó sus labios algo atemorizada.

Cuando el arbitro dio la señal para que comenzarán a pelear, Athena comenzó, y Chang contra ataco con su bola de hierro, esta se dio cuenta y escapo del golpe por muy poco, paso por debajo de Chang, estando detrás de el lo golpeo, cosa que no funciono mucho, ya que el se dio vuelta y la tomo golpeándola contra el piso de un lado al otro.

—¡Aunch!- dijo Athena adolorida, Chang se dio vuelta por un momento, y cuando iba a atacarla de nuevo, esta ya no estaba sino más alejada de este quien corrió a ella con su enorme bola. —¡WAAA!

Athena comenzó a correr alrededor de la plataforma huyendo de Chang quien la seguía furioso.

—Debe ser una estrategia nueva -dijo Vice mirando a Mature que no podía creer lo que veía como todos vieron a Iori Yagami aterrorizado huir de Chang.

Iori la veía furioso, como era posible que esa niña lo avergonzara tanto, Athena corriendo se percató de eso y si perdía Iori noto se lo perdonaría nunca, paró de repente y luego Chang quien se encontraba enojado por haberlo echo correr y respiraba agitado, a lo contrario que ella que se veía muy bien y era porque el estaba en el cuerpo de Iori que estaba preparado para todo, era hora de demostrar esa técnica que Iori la obligo a aprender hasta el cansancio, bueno le enseñó muchas pero sólo pudo aprender esa.

—¡Shiki Oniyaki! -grito Athena delante de Chang creando una serpiente de fuego de unos 2,50 metros, que envolvió a Chang haciendo que explotará y volará.

Chang cayó al suelo inconsistente, el árbitro toco su silbato nombrando a Iori como ganador y todas sus fans lo alentaban.

Tiempo después...

—Lo siento, en verdad intente ganar pero ya sabes que Kyo es mas fuerte. –se lamento Athena mirando a Iori quien estaba muy enojado desde que llegaron al apartamento.

—Y ¿Qué podía es esperar de una niña débil y tonta? –Athena no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza apenada.

—Pero... llegue a la final. –murmuro ella.

—Bah, porque estas en mi cuerpo sino no pasabas de la primera ronda. –dijo como si nada, sabia que le dolería pero no le interesaba.

—Yo lo hice por ti, sabía lo importante que era ganarle a Kyo. –dijo con voz quebrada. —Hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

—No fue suficiente. –respondió fríamente saliendo del apartamento azotando la puerta.

Iori se la pasó caminando sin rumbo, estaba furioso, una vez mas Kyo le había ganado a los ojos de todos era asi. Quería recordar las peleas que tuvo con su rival visitando uno de los callejones donde peleaban infinitamente, estaba a dos cuadras de aquel callejón y una vez que llego miro el lugar atentamente recordando a Kyo peleando y sus fuego amarillo, también a el con su cuerpo y su fuego purpura hacia su rival.

—Maldito Kyo. –hablo para si solo.

—Lo sabía. –hablo Kyo llamando su atención. —Yagami ¡Eres tu!

Este lo miro con furor sonriendo de lado como acostumbraba.

—Vaya, al parecer no eres tan idiota como pensaba.

— ¿Qué haces en el cuerpo de Athena? –quiso saber

—La bruja de Mignon fue la causante de esto, pero ya me encargare de ella cuando recupere mi cuerpo. –hablo con repudio Iori.

Kyo lo miro con asombro, era Iori pero su cuerpo y la voz era de Athena.

—No te atrevas a burlarte, Kyo. –advirtió.

—Yagami, solo te pido que no la lastimes. –hablo preocupado. —Ella es muy importante para mí.

Iori se sintió aun mas molesto al escuchar eso.

—Eso no me interesa. –dijo entre dientes. —Una vez que recupere mi cuerpo ajustare cuentas contigo.

—No cambias Yagami. Después de tanto tiempo sigues con la idea de asesinarme. –hablo con arrogancia Kyo.

—Y asi será. –termino diciendo Iori, el castaño sonrió. — ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Nada es... raro verte en el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga, nunca he visto su expresión tan enojada. –comento dándose vuelta y marcharse.

Luego de unas horas volvió a su apartamento. Eran como las una de la madrugada, fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes para asi dormir y mientras lo hacia se miro al espejo del botiquín, viendo su cara "El rostro de Athena" recordó las palabras de Kyo horas atrás.

" _Yagami, solo te pido que no la lastimes. Ella es muy importante para mí"_

Iori se enjuago la boca y se volvió a mirar, debía admitir que la chica es hermosa, delicada, aunque a veces lo sacaba de quicio pero no se imaginaba su vida sin Athena después de las semanas que paso junto a ella, sin querer le había tomado afecto. Algo muy dentro de el no quería dejarla ir.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

"Mi corazón es tuyo "

 _A la vuelta de este corazón_

 _viajo en un atajo hacia el amor_

 _sin escalas y directo a ti_

Al otro día ambos desayunaban en silencio como si nada hubiera pasado, Athena decidió romperlo ya que le resultaba incomodo.

—Hoy iré a ver a Ninon para ver si avanzo en algo...

—Lo lamento. –la interrumpió el suavizando su expresión seria. —No debí decirte esas cosas, tú hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo.

Athena lo miro sorprendida, sabia lo difícil que era para el disculparse.

—Descuida Iori, ya paso. –sonrió ella. — ¿Sabes? ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

—Felicidades. –dijo forzando una sonrisa. — ¿Qué tienes en mente el día de hoy?

—No lo se, no tengo nada planeado aun pero hay algo que me gustaría hacer...

— ¿Qué cosa?

—tener una cita con alguien. –murmuro bajando la vista triste. —Pero... no se va a poder.

— Ya lo tendrás, Athena. –dijo como si nada Iori.

— ¿Tu...? No quisieras salir a pasear. –le propuso esperando con ansias su respuesta, Iori simuló un poco su sorpresa levantándose de su asiento mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta.

—Está bien, pasare por ti a las ocho -luego salió del apartamento y Athena festejo feliz.

Era justo la hora exacta cuando Iori llegó y Athena estaba lista usando uno de los mejores trajes que solía usar Iori y con los accesorios. El sonrió al ver lo ansiosa que estaba por salir.

—¿Vamos?

Athena asintió felizmente y ambos salieron del apartamento hacia la salida dónde Iori había dejado su automóvil que estaba en la calle estacionado, se subieron.

— ¿A donde vamos?- le preguntó ella.

— Ya lo verás- sonrió.

 _El destino propicio el amor  
_

 _ame como en otra dimensión_

 _de tu boca loca me volví_

El dió unas cuantas vueltas y al cabo de un rato habían llegado a destino. Athena levanto su mirada y frente a ella vío el letrero del parque de diversiones de Osaka, hacía tiempo que no iba a ningun sitio como aquel, cuando vío las luces por todos lados se emocionó.

No había mucha gente allí, era de noche ya. Una vez que estacionaron entraron al espacioso lugar.

— ¡Vamos al tiro al blanco!- rió Athena y llevó a Iori corriendo hasta donde quería ir.

Agilmente Athena en el cuerpo de Iori tomo la pistola de juguete y le dio justo al blanco, hasta el vendedor quedo sorprendido.

—Te dije que ganaría- le aseguro ella.

— Jamás dije lo contrario -comentó en voz baja

— ¿Algodón de azucar?- le pregunto señalando el pequeño e iluminado puesto.

—No gracias

—¡Yo si quiero!

Luego fue a comprar un algodón de azúcar, Iori suspiro con cansancio era como ver a una niña o en este caso niño ya que esta en su cuerpo, siguieron caminando, Athena maravillada con cada pequeño detalle. Por momentos lo miraba, era extraño verse así misma sin expresión alguna.

— ¿Entramos?- preguntó ella.

Iori leyó uno de los carteles.

— ¿Segura?

Ella sonrió y lo tomo de la mano, se adentraron en la gran casa de los espejos... Athena se rio mucho ahí adentro, a Iori le agradaba verla asi, era tan divertida, aunque no estaban solos, habían muchas parejas más a su alrededor, finalmente salieron del lugar.

 _Una tormenta provocaste_

 _dentro de mis ojos_

 _cuando te vieron frente a mi_

 _Déjame robar tu corazón  
_

 _yo te regalo el mío_

 _Préstale tus alas al amor  
_

 _para volar conmigo_

 _Dame una mañana  
_

 _cada día de la semana_

 _en donde siempre  
_

 _despertemos tu y yo_

Un juego tras otro pasaban divirtiéndose, Athena sintió la mano de Iori caliente, se sonrojo un poco, luego ya un poco cansados comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente.

— ¡Woow! ¡Burritos!- sonrió y salió corriendo a comprar, al volver le ofreció uno, sus ojos estaban con ese brillo especial que a cualquier hombre le gustaría si tan solo estuviera en su cuerpo.

El la miro nuevamente, mientras comía se había ensuciado, el tomo una servilleta y limpió la comisura de sus labios, él sonrió mirándola a los ojos, esa sonrisa tan sincera que en el cuerpo de Athena la hacia ver tan tierna. Siguieron caminando y luego de unos minutos las ganas que tenia Athena de entrar a un último juego la invadían.

Entraron al local, se trataba de "El Túnel del Horror", antes de pasar la puerta, Iori sintió su mano entrelazarse con la de ella quien se sentía flotar... en la oscuridad de aquel lugar sonrió. Los sustos de la muerte la asustaban más que los gritos del lugar, para Iori era realmente tierno verla hasta que algo tocó su hombro. Hizo algo que no espero que ella hiciera, lo abrazó, no supo si fue un reflejo o miedo, solamente lo abrazó, Iori sintió la calidad de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Luego ella se separó y salieron del lugar, la noto pálida.

Seguieron caminando por el parque, conversában alegremente, era un momento de paz y de diversión luego de tanto tiempo. Se subieron en la montaña rusa, Iori no quería pero ella lo persuadió. Finalmente acepto.

El dispositivo comenzó a moverse, la subida parecía tranquila, cuando llegó la primera bajada, Athena pensó que su alma se había quedado en lo alto, se aferró fuertemente al brazo de Iori y él solo sonreía, aunque no pareciera, el se divertía estando ahí. Cuando todo había terminado en aquel tedioso juego, el se baja de aquel pequeño carro y como todo un caballero extendió su mano para ayudarla, sus piernas no respondían, bajo el primer pié del carrito y luego el segundo, él la tomó de la cintura para no dejarla caer, fue extraño para los demás ver esa escena. Luego siguieron caminando por el parque tomados de la mano. Terminaron su recorrido en el gran mirador. Desde allí se lograba ver toda la ciudad iluminada, Athena tomo su teléfono y se sacó unas fotos allí junto con Iori. Luego vio la hora, ya era tarde.

—Creo que es hora de irnos - le dijo con algo de pena, hubiera querido que aquella noche no tuviera fin.

Ella camino tímidamente un par de pasos... no sabía como agradecerle... Fue hacia donde él estaba... lo miró a los ojos. Tal vez lo que iba hacer fué algo que quizás para muchos hubiera considerado infantil, pero lo hizo, no quería precipitarse, al menos no aún...

Depósito un suave beso en su mejilla, lo miro a los ojos por última vez y antes que el mirador bajará dando su fin del juego, Iori quedo sorprendido, debía admitir que le gustaba la chica más de lo que pensaba y en esos ojos carmesí podía ver su reflejo, el reflejo de Athena, la tomó del cuello y la beso, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba tan solo imaginando el rostro angelical de Athena, ¡Por dios! Era lo más hermoso que había sentído en su vida, sintió como su espíritu flotaba en el aire y la calidez de una brillante luz lo reconfortaba, poco a poco se fue separando para ver sus ojos cuando se asombro al verla a ella, con su cuerpo tal como la había imaginado, hasta ella parecía confundida mirándose con atención.

—¡Volvimos a nuestro cuerpo! -Festejo feliz abrazándolo.

Luego que bajaron del juego seguían caminando por el parque.

—¿Cómo fue posible?-Pregunto Iori aun sin entender tocando su rostro

—Fue el beso, ¿Como no lo pensé antes? ¡Es lógico!

—¿Lógico? -Cuestiono sin entender de lo que hablaba.

—El beso de amor es la fuerza más poderosa -respondió suspirando para luego sonrojarse por lo que acababa de decir.

Iori comprendió mirando hacia el otro lado.

—¿Como un cuento de hadas? -Susurro riendo un poco como burlándose, Athena lo escucho bajando sus cejas algo enojada.

— ¿Porque no? Iori ... ¿Porque no admites que me amas? -Pregunto con arrogancia cosa que molesto al pelirrojo. —Porque yo si -susurro y sus mejillas ardían.

Iori escucho era consciente que había pasado entre ellos dos y eso era obvio, pero tenían un problema… ¿cómo continuar?

Es decir, eso era una confesión… ¿no es así? Una confesión de amor… pero… ¿qué seguía?

 _Fuiste abriendo espacios de color_

 _dibujaste un mundo en mi interior_

 _diferente a todo lo que vi_

 _Una tormenta provocaste  
_

 _dentro de mis ojos_

 _cuando te vieron frente a mi_

— ¿por qué me amas?

Athena sintió como sus mejillas se encendían de golpe por tan sorpresiva y directa pregunta, mientras que Iori bajaba aún más la mirada y se detenía para sentarse en un banco y ella se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Es necesaria… una razón…?

— Quiero saber.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no puedo creerte… -sonríe levemente. — No puedo creer que alguien como tú ame a alguien como yo…

Athena lo mira atentamente sintiendo una ligera opresión en su pecho, ¿por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué no le podía creer? ¿Tan difícil es creer que lo ama…? ¿Tan poco confía en ella…?

— ¿Por qué no me crees?

La voz de Athena sonó herida lo que obligó al otro levantar su mirada y fijarla en los profundos ojos que lo miraban con tristeza haciéndole saber el daño que había inferido.

— No puedo hacerlo -respondió sincero.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no debes amarme… no a mi…

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque soy diferente… Sabes de mi pasado, de mi maldición, no hay futuro para mi Athena, es por eso que no deberías amarme.

Athena sonrió, con que era eso que Iori sentía tanta inseguridad y Athena desde hace mucho tiempo era consciente de ello.

—Eres un tanto Iori Yagami... -suspiró negando con su cabeza.

— ¿Acaso me llamaste tonto? -La voz de Iori sonó molesto y avergonzado.

— Si lo eres, eres un tonto al pensar en eso, al preocuparte por eso -se acerca un poco a el alzando una mano para tocar con la punta de sus dedos una de las mejillas ajenas. —No me interesa quien fuiste en el pasado pero si quien eres en este momento y eso es lo único que importa... -dice y ve entretenida como la mejilla ajena se enciende aún más bajo su tacto. —Me gustas y te voy a seguir queriendo aunque nunca me creas, aunque lo niegues, aunque me llames mentirosa yo seguiré queriendote porque yo sé que es así, que te amo, te amo aunque tú no quieras que lo haga.

 _Déjame robar tu corazón_

 _yo te regalo el mío_

 _Préstale tus alas al amor  
_

 _para volar conmigo_

 _Llévame en tu vida_

 _haz espacio en tu sonrisa  
_

 _donde siempre existiremos tu y yo_

Iori sintió la suave caricia en su mejilla y lo cálidas que sonaban esas palabras en su cabeza, tan hermoso, tan irreal que aún no podía creerlo, no porque no confiara en ella pero los ojos frente a él lo miraban con tanta dulzura, con una profundidad tan envolvente que era imposible refutar algo, no podía seguir negándose porque en ese preciso momento, fuera lo que dijera Athena él le creería, dijera lo que dijera, hiciera lo que hiciera ella lo aceptaría por el simple hecho de que por primera vez veía completa sinceridad en la mirada ajena, no estaba actuando, no estaba aparentando, estaba ahí, frente a él mostrándose tal cual es.

—Yo… -desvía la mirada. —Nunca he dicho que no quiero que me ames…

—Lo sé -sonríe conforme con esas palabras. — pero mi duda es… ¿qué sientes tú?

Estaba tardando, la respuesta a la confesión estaba tardando demasiado y Athena no lo dejaría pasar aunque el intentara desviar el tema.

—Tenías que preguntar, ¿no es así?

—¡Claro que sí! Me acabo de confesar, quiero saber si soy correspondida o si me rechazarás -sonríe entretenida.

—Como si pudiera rechazarte… -masculla entredientes sonrojándose aún más, sintiendo como amaba y despreciaba esa sonrisa frente a él.

—¿Y eso que significa? -sonríe.

—Eso… significa que… -desvía la mirada. —También me gustas...

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Es Iori Yagami! -Grito una joven con corazones en los ojos.

Cuando ambos voltearon a ver vieron a un grupo cerca, a primera vista parecía un simple grupo de amigos, las chicas eran bastantes lindas y tenían un buen sentido de la moda, parecían tres chicas normales si no fuera por un detalle que hizo a Iori y Athena estremecerse y empezar a entrar en pánico, ahí, frente a sus ojos venían tres chicas que cargaban cada una con un bolso lleno de accesorios (chapitas, llaveros, colgantes y demás cosas irreconocibles), pero lo que las hacía temible es que todas esas cosas era de King of Fighters, especialmente de Athena y Iori, una de ellas hasta tenía en una de sus mejillas dibujado con maquillaje brillante el logo de la media luna, la otra usaba una gorra con el mismo logo y la otra una cinta en la cabeza con el nombre de Athena… en verdad, más parecía que iban a un concierto a que estaban de paseo en un parque.

—¡Si son ellos! -Grito una y todos corrieron hacia ellos Iori de inmediato tomo a Athena de la mano y comenzaron a correr huyendo de los fanáticos que los perseguían emocionados, Athena vio una tienda de regalos con disfraces en las vidrieras y jalo al pelirrojo ahí para que entrara y cerraron la puerta rápido mientras la estampida de fanáticos pasaba de largo.

 _Mi Corazón es Tuyo  
_

 _porque ya somos tu y yo_

 _Y desde ahora es tuyo_

 _porque ya somos_

 _Déjame robar tu corazón_

 _yo te regalo el mío  
_

 _Préstale tus alas al amor  
_

 _para volar conmigo  
_

A diez minutos salen disfrazados, Iori usaba una gorra al estilo Daddy Yankee que tapaba gran parte de sus ojos, una remera negra larga y unos jeans anchos. Athena con un sombrero de paja ancho, unos lentes de sol rosa y un vestido corto estilo playero, vieron a algunos fans que todavía los buscaban y pasaron disimulando delante de unos de ellos.

—Menos mal que no querías llamar la atención. -Murmuro Iori odiando la ropa que le había escogido Athena.

—Es para que no nos reconozcan Iori -explicó ella

— No es de mi estilo -contesto entre dientes

—Ese es el objetivo -sonrió y justo en ese momento un niño corría distraído chocó contra ellos haciendo que se le cayeran los lentes y a Iori la gorra, quedaron congelados en su lugar.

— ¡Ahí están! -Grito el fans llamando a los demás.

—¡Demonios! -Exclamo Iori y volvieron a correr nuevamente perseguidos por fanáticos pero esta vez al estacionamiento, Iori se monto rápido como también Athena mientras los fanáticos se pegaban en los parabrisas.

—¡Athena, casate conmigo! -Grito uno pasando sus labios por el vidrio de la ventanilla horrorizado a la psíquica.

—¡Vamos! ¡Enciende el auto! -lo apuro

—¡¿Y que crees que estoy haciendo?! -En ese instante el motor encendió y lograron salir del lugar.

Una vez más apartados del sitio ambos respiraron aliviados, luego Athena comenzó a reírse a carcajadas con ganas, Iori solo la miraba de costado sin entender hasta que ella se calmo un poco.

—Vaya cumpleaños -comentó divertida.

 _Déjame robar tu corazón  
_

 _Préstale tus alas al amor_

 _para volar conmigo_

 _Llévame en tu vida_

 _haz espacio en tu sonrisa_

 _donde existiremos solos tu y yo_

Iori solo sonrió de medio lado y noto que en la antena de su auto venía colgado como banderín un corpiño negro con el símbolo de la media luna y las palabras Kof como marca, Athena comenzó a reír nuevamente al ver también la prenda mientras que al pelirrojo se le inflamaba una vena enorme en su frente y se sonrojaba levemente de la vergüenza y el enojo que tenia con los patrocinadores del torneo al poner su logo por todas partes sin autorización, el estigma de su Clan en ropa interior, era una deshonra a su familia.

—A ti si te han dado regalo -bromeó divertida

—Ya cállate ¬¬

Así nuevamente Athena volvió a reírse pero esta vez despacio tapándose la boca, otra persona veía toda la escena en su bola de cristal.

—El beso de amor verdadero ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? -cuestiono Ninon con una sonrisa.

—Es porque eres tonta daaa -le contestó Mignon detrás de ella.

—¡Igual que tu! Jajaja además tu plan no resultó

—¡Cierra la boca! -Grito

—¡No, tu cierra la boca!

Ok va hacer una pelea muy larga...

 _En donde siempre despertemos tu y yo  
_

 _Donde solo tu tendrás mi corazón_

 **~FIN~**

 **La Canción "Mi corazón es tuyo" pertenece al cantante Argentino Axel**


End file.
